Adiós
by Juanjo 97
Summary: Una decicion de Hipo cambiara toda su vida y su relacion con Astrid. Pasen y lean un poco
1. Cap 1: ¿Qué está pasando?

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**_

Era la época más maravillosa que había vivido Hipo en su vida, había pasado todo un año desde que Hipo juntó a Chimuelo, había matado al temido dragón Muerte Roja y terminando con la guerra Vikingo-Dragón, convirtiendo a Hipo en el héroe de todo Berk, las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados para bien en la vida de Hipo, todo el pueblo ya no la trataba como un bicho raro si no con un héroe, a demás su padre Estoico el vasto quien también lo trato de igual manera, se gano su respeto, pero lo que más le agrado de todo este cambio fue que se gano el corazón de la chica más valiente, ruda, terca y hermosa de todo Berk, Astrid Hofferson, quien fue su amor secreto desde que tenía 4 años nada más.

Ellos habían pasado esos 12 meses conociéndose mejor, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Hipo aun no le había pedido ser su novia, ella comenzó a creer que Hipo la veía como una simple amiga, no como su novia o algo por el estilo, que tal si él no la amaba, peor que tal si el amaba a alguien más.

Las dudas inundaban la cabeza de la joven vikinga, si Hipo le propusiera ser su novia ella aceptaría sin lugar a una sola duda, pero eso no ocurría y no parecía que eso fuera a ocurrir, ella se sumía mas y mas en sus dudas, ella pensaba que Hipo era demasiado tímido para pedírselo o que tal vez ella estaba pareciendo muy desesperada porque Hipo se lo pidiera o quizá el ya tenía una novia y ni siquiera lo sabía, eso ultimo hizo que su mente se estremeciera, pensaba: o por dios Hipo no me ama, de seguro solo me ve como su amiga, no eso no puede ser él y yo nos hemos besado en muchas ocasiones, NO, realmente eso no ha sido de ese modo, yo lo he besado por la fuerza, de seguro le dan asco mis besos, NO, eso no puede ser posible, después de que Hipo despertó después de estar inconsciente tras caer junto con Chimuelo en aquella explosión que causo el Muerte Roja, cuando lo bese en los labios por primera vez el dijo ``podría acostumbrarme a eso´´.

Ella estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Por qué Hipo no me pide ser su novia? ¿Es que el no me ama? ¿Es que él ya está con alguien más? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre quien llamaba a la puerta de su hija.

Madre de Astrid: oye Astrid, baja a cenar la cena ya esta lista

Astrid: ehhh… oh si ya voy mamá (sale de su habitación y se dirige al comedor)

Madre de Astrid: (ponía los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa) espero que tengan hambre prepare mucho estofado

Padre de Astrid: (huele el estofado que preparo su esposa) ummm huele delicioso cariño

Madre de Astrid: (sonríe) gracias amor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Astrid: (también huele el estofado) si mamá te luciste

Madre de Astrid: gracias hija

Los tres cenaron tranquilamente, Astrid y su madre se comieron dos platos de comedor, mientras que su padre se comió la mitad de la hoya, una vez que terminaron la cena y llevaron los platos sucios al fregadero, se sentaron en el sofá y le indicaron a Astrid que se sentara frente a ellos, ella sabía que las cosas estaban por ponerse serias siempre que hacían eso.

Padre de Astrid: Astrid tenemos que hablar

Astrid: adivino malas noticias

Madre de Astrid: depende del punto del que lo veas

Astrid: (algo enojada) ya díganmelo sin ningún rodeo

Padre de Astrid: (suspira) bien la cosa es que… nos vamos a mudar a otra isla

Astrid: (sorprendida) ¿QUE?

Madre de Astrid: Astrid tranquila, aun no nos decidimos si nos mudamos o no

Astrid: (enojada) ya díganmelo sin más tardanza ¿nos vamos a mudar o no?

Padre de Astrid: bien Astrid, nosotros no tomaremos la decisión esta vez (es interrumpida por Astrid)

Astrid: (enojada) como que no lo decidirán

Madre de Astrid: bueno tu padre si se quiere mudar, pero yo no quiero así que será tu decisión

Astrid: (se queda perpleja)

Padre de Astrid: vamos hija dinos, ¿nos vamos o nos quedamos en Berk?

Astrid: está bien, está bien yo tomara esta decisión, pero antes quiero saber él porque de quererse mudar

Madre de Astrid: bien, la razón es que no ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente y nos estamos quedando sin dinero así que si te quieres mudar iremos a las islas Grolkloss que es una de las islas aliadas de Berk donde hay muy buena economía así que si dices que si nos quedaremos a vivir ahí de por vida

Padre de Astrid: pero si dices que no podríamos quemarnos sin comida para nosotros ni para tu dragón

Astrid: (desesperada) pero me están poniendo entre la espada y la pared como puedo tomar esa decisión tan importante

Madre de Astrid: (suspira) Astrid sé que es difícil tomar una decisión así, dejar a tus amigos por el bien de la familia así que la decisión que tomos yo la entenderé

Padre de Astrid: yo también lo entenderé Astrid

Astrid: (suspira) déjenme pensarlo un poco

Madre de Astrid: está bien hija tienes una semana para pensarlo

Astrid salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde se encerró bajo llave para aclarar su mente, por un lado Hipo era su verdadero y único amor, pero realmente no era la novia de Astrid, el era una de las pocas reacciones que realmente valían el quedarse en Berk, pero que tal si él no la amaba en la realidad de que serviría quedarse en Berk persiguiendo un sueño que nunca podría alcanzar.

Ella pensó si Hipo me ama, cuando le diga que él decida si yo me quedo en Berk o me voy, además siendo el hijo del jefe el podría ayudarme con el problema económico de mi familia de esa forma podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero es implicaba casarse con Hipo, cosa que ella quería mucho el era un vikingo único, especial ella lo quería más que otra cosa en el mundo, ella sabía que bajo esas circunstancias Hipo entra que confesar su amor por ella dándole a Astrid la más valida razón para quedarse en Berk esa sería su meta y haría lo que fuera para conseguir que Hipo confesara su amor por ella, pero eso implicaba decirle a Hipo todo el asunto sin ningún rodeo esperando que Hipo lo pudiera manejar y decirle que se quede…

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva historia?**

**Muy dramática**

**Muy triste**

**Muy aburrida**

**Muy genial**

**Favor de dejar sus comentarios para que me den inspiración de seguir la serie, gracias y hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Cap 2: ¿Como puedo decirlo?

**Aclaraciones:**

1. Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece solo es una historia creada como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

2. Sé que la economía vikinga se basaba en trueques (intercambiar una cosa por otra) pero en mi historia es un sistema más moderno vasado en trabajo y ganar un salario como hoy en día, que las familias se vallan en busca de una mejor economía es común, en especial aquí en México (de una experiencia propia comencé a crear esta historia)

3. Si fuera una economía basada en trueque sería más fácil salir de ese problema, además no se me ocurrió una mejor razón xD por la que la familia Hofferson se mudara, además la idea de que una familia se vaya por causa de la economía es algo común (o la verdad no sé si lo sea xD) y me pareció que de esa forma más personas se identificarían con la serie.

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo lo puedo decir?**_

Astrid se quedo dormida pero no porque ella se lo propusiera sino porque su mente y cuerpo quedaron completamente exhaustos, ella no tuvo ningún sueño fue como un simple parpadeo y después de abrir los ojos ya había amanecido.

Eran un día particularmente soleado no había una sola nueve en kilómetros a la redonda, el clima era templado, uno de esos días muy escasos en Berk, muchos los llamaban los días del matrimonio, puesto que por razones desconocidas, en esos días muy poco comunes se frecuentaba que las parejas jóvenes de Berk, anunciaban que se casarían o presentaban formalmente su relación formalmente a todos en Berk, a Astrid le invadían un sentimiento de esperanza, este podría ser el día en que Hipo confiese su amor por ella, Astrid estaba prácticamente completamente convencida de que Hipo realmente lo amaba, pero el problema era hacer que Hipo confesara su amor por ella, el principal obstáculo a vencer era quitarle la timidez para que se lo dijese le bastaba con un simple balbuceo algo comprensible o una nota lo que fuese le bastaba.

Ella se coloco de nuevo sus hombreras y su falda con pinchos y salió a buscar a Hipo con mucho entusiasmo y fe en que él se lo diría dándole un muy buen motivo para quedarse en Berk, ella salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Hipo, ella cubrió la distancia en cuestión de minutos, llamo a la puerta pero nadie respondió, ella pensó que había salido a volar con Chimuelo, ella regreso a su casa y se monto en su fiel dragón Tormenta y salieron disparados hacia el cielo en busca de Hipo, ella miraba por todos lados y Tormenta trataba de ayudarla a buscar a Hipo, pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, pero no hubo ni la más mínima pista del paradero de Hipo, ella recordó que a esas horas del día Hipo solía estar trabajando en la herrería con Bocón, así que se fue volando rumbo a la herrería.

Ella dejo a Tormenta en su cerca de la herrería para poderla tener vigilada y que no causase líos, una vez hecho esto entro en la herrería para encontrase con Bocón.

Bocón: ohhh hola Astrid

Astrid: hola Bocón

Bocón: y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Astrid: he vendió a buscar a Hipo ¿está por aquí?

Bocón: pues no, hace nada que se ha ido

Astrid ¿y sabes a donde se fue?

Bocón: no, el solo se despidió y se fue, probablemente lo encuentres en su casa

Astrid: está bien, gracias Bocón

Bocón: no hay de que

Astrid salió de la herrería para encontrarse con Tormenta comiendo una cesta llena de pescado.

Astrid: (enojada) Tormenta ¿de dónde has sacado esos pescados?

Tormenta: (deja de comer y mira apenada a Astrid)

Astrid: (enojada) bueno te castigare después de que pueda hablar con Hipo

Tormenta: (suspira derrotada)

Astrid: (enojada) bien ahora vamos a casa de Hipo (trata de montarse en Tormenta, pero ella se niega a dejarse montar)

Tormenta: (pensado: no te montaras en mi, al menos de que no me castigues)

Astrid: (mas enojada) Tormenta ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Tormenta: (pensado: no me castigues o yo te castigare no dejándote montarte en mí)

Astrid: (enojada) Tormenta no se qué demonios te sucede, así que te castigare dándote la mitad de los pescados que siempre te doy, ahora ve a casa

Tormenta: (pensado: está bien tú has ganado, sube de una vez) (se agacha para que Astrid la monte)

Astrid: (comienza a relajarse) hasta que al fin comprendes (se monta en Tormenta)

Astrid prefirió dejar a Tormenta en su establo para que no le diese más problemas, una vez que dejo a Tormenta en su establo se dirigió nuevamente a casa de Hipo, ella toco la puerta y esta vez sí obtuvo una respuesta de parte de Hipo.

Astrid: ¿Hipo estas en casa?

Hipo: si Astrid en seguida baja a abrirte la puerta (baja por las escaleras y abre la puerta) hola Astrid

Astrid: (sonríe) hola Hipo

Hipo: (sonríe) hola Astrid y bien ¿a qué has venido?

Astrid: (pones sus brazos en su cintura) ¿Qué siempre tengo que tener una razón cuando vengo a verte?

Hipo: (se hace para atrás) ehhh… este no, pero usualmente vienes con un motivo

Astrid: pues si vengo por algo en especial

Hipo: pues dime

Astrid: viene a… viene a…

Hipo: (preocupado) ¿Astrid te encuentras bien?

Astrid: (pensando: o por Odín ¿Cómo demonios se lo digo?)

Hipo: (pasa su mano frente al rostro de Astrid) ¿Astrid qué te ocurre?

Astrid: bueno he venido a… preguntarte si…

Hipo: ¿preguntarme qué?

Astrid: (nerviosa) a preguntarte si… tu… como decirlo

Hipo: (preocupado) Astrid dime lo que me quieres decir te prometo que no me burlare de ti o algo por el estilo

Astrid: (suspira, pensado: ufff bien aquí va) lo que te estoy tratando de decir es… ¿no tienes algo importarte que preguntarme o proponerle?

Hipo: (confundido) pues no, la verdad no tengo nada importante que decirte, he estado muy ocupado el día de hoy

Astrid: (empuña sus manos para tratar de contener su enojo) (pensado: QUE, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HIPO HORRENDO HADDOCK, dime lo que sea, pregúntamelo sin más, dame una nota si no tienes agallas para decírmelo frente a frente, pero dímelo de una buena vez)

Hipo: (mira que Astrid esta evidentemente furiosa y comienza a asustarse) ehhh… bueno Astrid será mejor que me vaya a terminar mis pendientes… nos vemos mañana

Astrid: (tratando de no sonar furiosa) de acuerdo Hipo, nos vemos luego (sale caminado rumbo al bosque)

Hipo: (pensando: ufff por poco y me descubre, espero que no esté muy molesta, de seguro se fue al bosque a desquitarse con su hacha) (saca de su chaleco una caja de madera muy pequeña) (pensado: aun no está listo y mucho menos he reunido el coraje para decírselo, espero que todo salga bien y no me ataque con su hacha)

Efectivamente Astrid salió rumbo al bosque para liberar su enojo lanzando su hacha contra los arboles, lo hizo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que se canso por completo, ella pensaba que quizá había sido demasiado directa tal vez si le digo a Hipo lo que pasa confesara su amor por mí, pero debería hacerlo mañana después de un buen descanso y en lugar de estarlo buscando para preguntarle sin más, primero planeare lo que le diré y como se lo voy a decir, para que pasa exactamente lo que quiero.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro por estar más que conforme con su plan, se dirigió a su casa para cenar y tomar un baño para descansar mejor y mañana por la mañana seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras que necesitara para que Hipo confiese su amor por ella y sepa que hay alguien que la mantendrá unida en Berk para siempre.

**Ufff tomo más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno aquí esta espero que haya sido de su agrado, favor de déjenme sus comentarios para inspirarme para hacer el siguiente capítulo, subiré el próximo capítulo de esta serie cada sábado, el de un ``Verano en Berk´´ los domingos y si hay suerte el capítulo de ``Esto no puede estar pasando´´ también el domingo también, la serie de ``¿Azul o Morado?´´ fue cancelada temporalmente, debido a que me es complicado manejar 4 series a la vez, no se preocupen que de seguro en vacaciones de navidad retome las 4 series, hare todos los capítulos que pueda en ese tiempo dado que no tenderé las preocupaciones de la escuela y los subiré cada cierto tiempo para no subirlos todos al mismo tiempo y que tenga que espera un poco :3 **

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Cap 3: Una nueva esperanza

**Nota 1**_**: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece, solo creo estas historias como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

**Nota 2**_**: **_Háganme el favor de dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la serie y que cosas podría agregar y cual modificar o quitar.

_**Capitulo: hora de pensar un poco**_

Astrid había salido frustrada hacia el bosque para desahogarse un poco con su hacha, la causa de esto fue que Hipo no tenía nada importante que decirle, lo que quería que le dijera en concreto era un simple ``me gustas´´, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, si se lo decía de frente, le daba una nota, etc. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, la joven vikinga con su hacha destrozo un grueso tronco en cuestión de apenas unos minutos.

Astrid respiro profundo buscando calmarse y recordó que aun tenía 6 días más para conseguir su objetivo, así que se dirigió a su casa para tomar un merecido descanso, al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre quien le pregunto algunas cosas.

Padre de Astrid: ¿y bien hija ya has tomado tu decisión?

Astrid: aun no

Padre de Astrid: está bien, pero recuerda que tienes 6 días para pensarlo

Astrid: lo entiendo papá

El encuentro con su padre no fue muy duradero, solo tomo unos segundos, luego de que este terminara Astrid se dirigió a buscar a su madre para preguntarle qué es lo que había preparado de cenar.

Madre de Astrid: oh Astrid has vuelto ¿Qué tal tu día?

Astrid: (suspira) no muy bien mamá

Madre de Astrid: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Astrid: la verdad no quiero hablar de eso

Madre de Astrid: está bien hija lo entiendo

Astrid: bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de cenar esta noche?

Madre de Astrid: perdona hija, pero hoy no hay de mucho de donde elegir solo hay piernas de cordero

Astrid: está bien mamá, de todos modos huelen estupendas (*w*)

Madre de Astrid: (sonríe) me alegro hija

Una vez que termino de cenar se fue a hacerle una pequeña visita a su querida amiga dragón Tormenta, quien yacía en un establo al lado de la casa, salió de la casa y se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Astrid: hola tormenta (le acaricia la cabeza)

Tormenta: (siente la caricias de Astrid y pasa de ser una fiera dragón a ser una tierna gatita)

Astrid: perdona por no haberte llevado a volar hoy

Tormenta: (pensado: no hay problema, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que estuviste haciendo hoy)

Astrid: (como si escuchara los pensamientos de Tormenta Astrid le dice a su dragón de color azul) ¿Tormenta puedo contarte algo importante?

Tormenta: (asiente con la cabeza)

Astrid: pues bien… ¿crees que a Hipo le gusto?

Tormenta: (pensado: ¿Quién es ese Hipo?... ah él es chico que le falta una pierna, la verdad no se qué es lo que ves en el, ustedes son como la noche y el día)

Astrid: bien ¿dime que es lo que piensas?

Tormenta: (pensado: pues para serte sincera, esto completamente segura de que es así, si no al hablar con tigo no se comportaría de ese modo, dragones y humanos macho se comportan casi igual) (asiente con la cabeza)

Astrid: (sonríe) muchas gracias tormenta (la acaricia una última vez antes de volver dentro de su casa) que descanses

Tormenta: (pensado: tu también, por cierto creo que si lo que estas buscando es que el te diga que le gustas, la tendrás difícil a mi me parece que es muy tímido)

Astrid entro a su casa subió las escaleras rumbo hacia su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, al entra en su recamara procedió a quitarse las hombreras, las falda con pinchos y por ultimo dejar su hacha en su respectivo sitio, una vez que termino de hacer todo esto se dirigió a su cama para tener una buena noche de sueño.

Ella tuvo dulces sueños, soñó que revivía su primer vuelo romántico con Chimuelo, también soñó que Hipo de confesaba su amor por ella (cosa que dibujo inocentemente una sonrisa en su rostro) incuso pudo visualizar en su sueño que comenzaba a desmoronarse a causa de que comenzaba a despertar se sus hermosas fantasías, pero antes de que eso sucediera pudo ver algunos fragmentos de una boda, su boda, con Hipo.

Al despertar maldijo a cual haya sido la causa que la despertó de tan hermoso momento para ella, sin embargo ella no lo tomo como un simple sueño si no como una visión del futuro, ella sonriente con su esperanza renovada y más fuerte que nunca, bajo para tomar su desayuno y posterior mente salir a buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde poder sentarse a seleccionar cuidadosamente, las palabras que usaría para hacer que Hipo por fin después de poco más de un año confesara su amor por ella, cosa que gracias a un simple si de su dragón Tormenta reforzó.

Una vez que tomo su desayuno, salió directamente al establo donde se encontraba su fiel compañera y amiga Tormenta.

Astrid: (sonriendo) buenos días dormilona

Tormenta: (bosteza) (pensando: buenos días, ¿Cuál es el motivo de despertarme temprano?)

Astrid: ¿Quieres que vallamos a volar un rato?

Tormenta: (asiente con la cabeza) (pensado: claro, ayer no volamos estoy ansiosa) (sale del establo)

Astrid: (sonríe) muy bien Tormenta (se dirige al establo donde se encontraba la silla que ella usaba para volar, sale del establo y se la coloca y se monta sobre ella) muy bien Tormenta vamos

Sin más ambas emprendieron un pequeño vuelo rumbo a las montañas para ver los hermosos picos nevados, subieron para ver las hermosa nueves teñidas por los rayos del sol un color dorado idéntico al de su cabello, después de eso se dirigieron al lugar que solo ella y Hipo conocían, ese lugar tan especial para Astrid era nada más y nada menos que la hondonada donde Hipo entablo una relación de confianza y amistad con su mejor amigo Chimuelo, quien gracias dio lugar a que Astrid quisiera conocer mejor a Hipo y ser más que su amiga, además ese fue el lugar donde Astrid beso por primera vez a Hipo.

Así que Astrid dejo a Tormenta en un lugar donde pudiera vigilarla para que no dañara aquel sitio tan especial para Astrid, una vez hecho esto ella se sentó en un tronco y se dispuso a pensar con que palabras y que tono de voz utilizaría para hacer que Hipo cuanto menos dijera ``me gustas´´, pero ella estaba prácticamente segura que lo que diría seria ``te amo´´.

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, pensé que no podría hacer este capítulo el mismo día en el que hice el capítulo de Un verano en Berk, pido disculpas si estabas esperando un capitulo de Esto no puede estar pasando, pero no me dio tiempo suficiente a causa de los exámenes y créanme que ni me quería acercar a mi computador a causa de tener que hacer proyectos y ensayos de de 2500 palabras, no me mal entienda soy creativo pero no cuando se trata de hacer síntesis de bloques de estudio, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo si dejan un comentario o añaden a favoritos se los agradezco enormemente y hasta luego :D**


End file.
